Danny-Derek Friendship
The friendship between Danny Van Zandt and Derek Haig is known as''' Double D'. It developed in Season 5 and lasted until Season 8 of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview The friendship between Danny and Derek began sometime before I Against I. The two were best friends until Derek betrayed Danny in Got My Mind Set On You. From that point on, they still socialized with each other but it was clear that they weren't nearly as close as they used to be. After Derek left in Heat of the Moment, Danny became more popular and never mentioned him again. Season 5 In I Against I, Danny and Derek are seen together working a booth at the carnival where they guess a person's weight. Manny Santos tells Derek that Danny is an idiot, and he tells Manny that he is aware of it. In Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Liberty Van Zandt is tutoring both Danny and Derek, helping them prepare for their exams. At their house, Derek takes the time to personally ask Liberty if it was hard to give away her baby, and Liberty yells at him to get out of the house. As Derek leaves, Danny looks back at Liberty and then after, Derek with a confused look on his face. Later, Danny interrupts his father while he is yelling at Liberty, saying he and Derek are supposed to study at the house that night while his father is out at a play. Danny and Derek watch on while Liberty decides to drink to drown her sorrows, and she later decides she wants both of them to put something in the treasure chest for her child. In High Fidelity (1), while Manny is trying to get volunteers to help out with the variety show, Danny and Derek yell at her to take off her shirt. She ignores them, and they high five each other in the background. Season 6 In Eyes Without a Face (1),' '''Danny and Derek are seen trying out for cheerleading but are rejected. In 'Eyes Without a Face (2), Derek and Danny hacked Darcy Edwards' private page and printed out her pictures. She pays them to keep quiet. In '''Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Danny and Derek are running in the hallway. They then bump into their History teacher, Mr. Perino, which caused them to spill his coffee and break his mug. Mr. Perino overreacts. Mr. Simpson remarks that they're just kids and make mistakes. Later, when Danny presents his presentation on World War II, Mr. Perino said that the assignment was to write a summary in his own words and not copy it from the textbook. He then accuses him of plagiarizing. Derek angrily asks why Mr. Perino was being so mean and harsh, to which he responds for them to both redo the project together. In Rock This Town, after overhearing Toby Isaacs quietly talking about a small party at Emma Nelson's house for Danny's sister Liberty's birthday, Derek and Danny spread the word to everyone at Degrassi, which soon lead to people outside of the school finding out, including Lakehurst Secondary School. In The Bitterest Pill, Danny and Derek both attended the Degrassi memorial service for J.T. Yorke, who was murdered by a Lakehurst student named Drake Lempkey several days earlier. In Don't You Want Me? (2), the two attend the dance. Both try to make a move: Danny on Mia Jones and Derek on Manny. However, they are turned down, so they dance together instead. Season 7 In It's Tricky, they performed a clown act in the talent show tossing bowling pins back and forth. In Death or Glory (2), they recorded Spinner Mason fighting Johnny DiMarco and posted it online. In Got My Mind Set On You, Peter, Danny, Derek and Rachel work on a video project together. Both Danny and Derek like Rachel and compete with each other to ask her out. After she rejects Derek, she asks out Danny. The next day, Derek tells Danny that they need to "dump" Rachel because she rejected Derek. Derek realizes that Danny and Rachel are a couple, and claims that Danny "stole" Rachel from him, ending their friendship. Derek tries to get even with Danny by putting lingerie in Danny's backpack in a store, without Danny's knowledge. When Danny is caught with the lingerie by the racist store manager, he ends up in trouble and is angry with Derek for putting him in that position. Derek realizes he was wrong, and apologizes to him in front of the class with their video project. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), when Mia walks into school debuting her new look, Derek tells Danny that any chance he had with her is now gone. In Uptown Girl (2), Derek is walking with Danny, Sav, and Peter in the hallway. When Mia gives Danny a signed Tom Blake poster, he takes it out of Danny's hands to admire it. In Bad Medicine, Danny hooks Derek and Leia up, after Derek tells him that he likes her. Danny asks Leia about giving Derek a chance, and she says yes, but only if he interrupts their date to save her. Danny agrees, but also realizes that he likes her but wouldn't feel right betraying Derek. He is also caught with the idea that Leia likes Derek after seeing them on their date, which coincidentally Derek and Leia were talking about Danny. Derek gives Danny permission to go after Leia knowing that he secretly likes her, which also rekindles the two's friendship. Trivia *They both had romantic feelings for Leia Chang and Rachel, but only Danny dated them because both girls preferred him over Derek. *They were both involved in the Degrassi vs. Lakehurst war. *They were both on the Degrassi Football Team. *They were seen in the Season 7 opening credits together. *They were the main characters for the Degrassi Mini Dating 4 Dudes. *Their friendship broke off after Danny became more popular and Derek left the series. *They were both friends with Toby Isaacs and J.T. Yorke. *They both tried out for the Spirit Squad, though neither got on. *They are the first friendship with the nickname Double D, the second being Drew Torres and Mike Dallas. *Derek had a conflict with Danny's good friend Jane Vaughn. Gallery season-6-degrassi-911452_535_330.jpg DannyandDerrick2.jpg Season-7-Danny-Derek-degrassi-1384035-535-330.jpg Season-7-Danny-Derek-degrassi-1384036-535-330.jpg 6871_danny_and_derek.jpg 43443.jpg 343x.jpg 4545re.jpg 654ds.jpg ddn.jpg dd2.jpg 9-brucas59kn.jpg 10-brucas59.jpgd.jpg smn.jpg 32-brucas59.jpgf.jpg 25-brucas59.jpgf.jpg 30-brucas59d.jpg 3-brucas59.jpgd.jpg 7-brucas59.jpgw.jpg 11-brucas59.jpgds.jpg 5-brucas59.jpgs.jpg 2-brucas59.jpgd.jpg dsds.jpg 4-brucas59.jpgd.jpg 16-brucas59.jpgd.jpg 24-brucas59das.jpg 27-brucas59.jpg 21-brucas59.jpgf.jpg IYL.jpg Degrassi-next-generation27.jpg tumblr_m4i17mU9iq1qc1tpr.jpg jkkkj.jpg jkljklk.jpg jlkjlj.jpg kljk.jpg tumblr_m55n37qVds1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55n4zTY1W1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcz7gyi1d01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnfpGat11qc1tpr.jpg 7776.jpg tumblr_inline_mgpbbvbtgb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgpbca06v91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgpbqpUEUE1qc1tpr.jpg 45645.PNG 8956.PNG Degrassi S6.jpg Dog112.jpg Sadfsdgfehrej.jpg 86967yuiyuiyu.png 76yuyyyuyu.png 8yuiyuiyuiyi.png Dog159.jpg 87878.jpg 0.PNG 354.PNG 42376.PNG Asdcscdfd.jpg Qwerwqteryghsdfg.jpg Rwerqwersdaf.jpg Sdgfdhsdfhrtjrtjy.jpg Deg7150106.png Deg7150046.png Deg7150045.png Tumblr m5l236phhF1qc1tpr.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacettpt 1-3.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept 1-5.jpg MannyDarcy2.PNG Qweqewaddafdfhdrt.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept 1-1.jpg 9y8.png 54654.JPG 4645rt.JPG Vg6.JPG 665yt.JPG Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8